Sumireko Usami
Summary Sumireko Usami is the president of the Occult Club from the Outside world. She first reached Gensokyo through her dreams, but she planned to destroy the barrier separating the outside world from Gensokyo so she could access it fully. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher | At least 6-C, likely higher | High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sumireko Usami Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Human with ESP abilities Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks, and she passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Teleportation (Can both travel short distances mid-fight and travel to Otherworlds, although the latter is not combat applicable), Astral Projection (Can visit Otherworlds as a dream projection of herself), Duplication (Can create a temporary doppelganger of her), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks) | Resurrection (If her camera is charged to the max, she will be able to come back from death. Doing this will reset her camera back to zero), Existence Erasure (Her camera can erase bullets if she takes a picture of them), Immortality (Type 8. If she dies, her real-world self will eventually recreate her, although she will lose her memories) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Should be easily stronger than the likes of Cirno) | At least Island level, likely higher (On par with her real-world self) | High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Was about to break the Hakurei Barrier, which is a feat that not even high-level youkai are able to accomplish) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to her real self) Lifting Strength: Unknown normally, Class 5 with Telekinesis (Stronger than Cirno) | Unknown normally, Class 5 with Telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher | At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least Island level, likely higher | At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: Pretty high, was able to fend off multiple Youkai attacks Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters). Low Multiversal with Astral Projection and the Occult Balls' true power Standard Equipment: A deck of cards, and the Occult Balls | A camera Intelligence: Gifted (She gets near-perfect grades in college in all fields despite never studying) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *With the Occult Balls, she was going to break the Hakurei Barrier. Key: Base | Dream World | With the Occult Balls' true power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Card Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Psychics Category:Schoolgirls Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2